The Quest for memories
by Dantai
Summary: A blood elf death knight quests for his memories with old and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the beginning

Just so you know my know of the Warcraft universe is low so don't yell at me for inconsistencies. and yes this would be my character if i played wow

Dantai was walking through the halls of the frozen spire he called home he had been summoned by the mighty Lich King himself which was strange because the king had been frozen since he took his throne after the boy Arthas died. As Dantai walked he felt the temperature shifts caused by his lord and he dreaded this meeting. After the new king Bolvar Fordragon took over the ice citadel had been abandoned by all but a few deathknights one from almost every race but undead as Bolvar forced every walking corpse away. As Dantai entered he saw the massive throne were a burnt corpse sat known as his king.

"Good you have arrived my knight." Bolvar spock "As one of the few who serve me, despite my wishes, I need you to do something for me." He said with more than a hint of sadness in his voice. He knew the only reason Dantai stayed was because he was a Blood elf who knew nothing of his past life before being a death knight.

"As you wish my lord what do you require?" Dantai responded with spite in his voice not that his king cared.

"I want you to find the evil blade Frostmourne and destroy it, as you do this you memories will return as your reward. But first I will show you the first step." as he said this a mist appeared in the room and surrounded Dantai and gave him a small bit of his memorie Dantai saw a young him talking with a orc of the same age the orc and him laughed and a name came forward from the mist Gormesh slatebreaker, his one and only friend from his past.

"This orc will help in your quest but remember your memory will only fully return at the end of the quest." Bolvar said with pity for the elf and how he couldn't fully return his memory.

"Now go take your skeletal horse and ride." he commanded and Dantai left his elvish eyes blazing with happiness for finally being able to remember. As he reached the stables he saw his mount glowing arcan purple like Dantai's own eyes which he wondered why they weren't green like a normal Blood elf maybe he would remember during his quest.

hello I'm back with a new story and i have internet again yeah anyway the story is kind of a self insert but Dantai Starstalker does not look like me ok anyway please review and if anything I say is wrong please call me out I've only really played Warcraft three and i know lore some what thats it anyway thank you for reading and tara.

-Dantai.


	2. The Orc

Chapter 2

Dantai rode his mount to an horde outpost in the south end of Northrend. As he entered the camp many occupants giving him dirty looks and a few Blood Elf girls giving him flirty looks and even a few winks. Deciding to keep up appearances he flirted back, not that he cared though. his extended life as a death knight made him uncaring and apathetic he truly hated the emotions of the livings. As he was talking to the girls trying to get info from them he sensed a group come up behind him as he turned around he found out that he was talking to the most attractive girls in the outpost and the group were not happy with an outsider getting their attention instead of the.

"Listen I'm just heir to.." he was cut off by a mad Blood elf taking a swing at him. Dantai ducked and jabbed him in the gut knocking the air out of him. As he fell Dantai brought his heel down on his face knocking him out. The others looked surprised at the outburst.

"Do any of you idiots know an orc named Gormesh Slatebreaker." Dantai asked the group and they pointed to a tavern.

As Dantai entered everybody looked at him and gave him the evil eye. He walked to the bartender and asked for Gormesh to which he pointed to a large orc. Dantai walked over to the corner where the orc was sat. As Dantai sat down he the orc looked up from his drink his face lit up and he hugged Dantai.

"Dantai it's good to see you after so long." Gorm said and at this the orc saw the look of confusion on his old friends face,

"Dantai do you not remember me you old friend." Gormesh asked making Dantai look down.

"Look I may not remember much but I on a quest for my memories will you help?" he asked, The orc studied him for a little.

"Only if you tell me what you know of me." he said wondering what info the Elf had. Dantai told Gorm of what he knew and his quest. Gorm, deciding this was satisfactory, paid for his drinks and set off. As they left Dantai saw the elven girls he was talking with making their way over to him as the neared he saw their sickly sweet smiles turn to sneers.

"Why hello ladies." he said forcing a smile

"Dantai why are with this '_thing'_?" the girls said clearly meaning Gorm and at this Dantai lost it.

(warning im going to use almost every curse word i know so skip now if you want.)

"Listen hear you fuckin rasicest bitch you and your piece of shit friend can go shove doom hammer up yourselves and then suck on a…" atthis point Gorm pulls Dantai away from the pair of shocked and scared girls but he still yells "**Whores**."

(its safe now)

"What the hell was that?" Gorm asked in utter shock of what Dantai just did to those girls. at this instead of answering a mist starts to swirl around Danta and a new memory came to him.

In the memory he saw a towering spires and many Night Elves walking around and in the city he saw a banner with a light silver hand and on a pedestal was the handle of a broken sword.

Outside of the memory Gorm sees Dantai be released from the he exclaims, "We need to go to Stormwind

Just so you know I did cut some words out in the little fit Dantai the Elf any way read and review. thank you and tara

-Dantai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gorm sat there in shock his friend from years back had just come back from years of being gone and told him he had to go on a quest for what's left of frostmourne and they had to go to the Alliance capital, to say the least his life was weird now. As they rode Gorm studied Dantai His eyes had changed from normal green to purple, his hair turned from blond to snow white, but he was still lean and strong. As they got to the city of Stormwind they were instantly stopped by Alliance guards.

"Stop and stait your business." one guard said unhappy that two horned members were here.

"We wish to gain entrance." Dantai said ignoring the guards unhappiness. The guard. looked them over and begrudgingly let them pass. As they entered people gave them dirty looks, walking past the people they came up to a large building decorated with the symbol Dantai saw. As soon as they stepped on the first step hundreds of guards swarmed them. Out of the guards stepped an older man who held himself with a sense of righteousness, the old man pulled a large hammer from his back.

"You two, you have terrorized Stormwind for long enough." the man said as he pointed his hammer at Gorm.

"Sir you are mistaken we have just arrived and have been on are best behavior." The man didn't seem to believe them and just as they were about to attack a scream erupted from an alleyway. Dantai gave them a smug look before they ran to the alleyway, as they arrived they saw a figure run and a dead nightelf. Dantai ran after the figure not caring what the man said.

As Dantai ran he started to catch up, but the figure summoned a volley of ice shards and threw it at Dantai. The figure thru a few more shards and one nailed Dantai in his plait armor knocking him back. Gorm and the hammer man caught up to the two just in time to see Dantai get nailed in the chest and the cloaked figure run away.

"Way to go boy." the man said "why are you here any way?" he asked and Gorm toiled him their story as Dantai tried to recover. After the story the man gave them both a look before saying,

"If you catch this guy you can have the hilt."

hello new chapter anyway please read and review blah blah blah thank you and tara

-Dantai


	4. Chapter 4

So… I have not touched one of my stories for a while due to school but now thanks to summer I should be able to write some more. That being said I have no clue what to work on so I have put up a poll on which of my stories I should write. Thank you all and Ta-ra

Dantai the newly resurrected Lich.


End file.
